


Beautiful Like This

by Val_Brown



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Barebacking, Feltching, M/M, PWP, Restraints, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-17
Updated: 2011-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:38:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Re=posting after beta'd</p>
    </blockquote>





	Beautiful Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Re=posting after beta'd

He keened as he felt Adam’s tongue slide down his spine. He knew better than to move, not that he really could, his hands being tied to the headboard. He pushed back, feeling Adam’s hands on his ass, his thumbs lightly brushing along his crack, teasing.

 

“Please,” he begged

 

All he got in return was a sharp smack to his ass. Gasping, he let his head fall forward against the pillows.

 

“You know better than to talk. Do I need to show you again?” Adam asked roughly as he let a hand slide over the still tender flesh. Rapidly, Tommy shook his head, remaining silent, even though he wanted more than anything to beg. Adam kissed the back of his neck and continued the slow trek down his spine. “Good boy.”

 

Slowly, Adam moved lower, his tongue flicking over the dimples right above Tommy’s ass, teasing the top of his crack, but not moving lower. Using his thumbs Adam spread Tommy’s cheeks, pressing a kiss just above his hole, flicking lightly over the puckered skin, pressing lightly.

 

 Tommy moaned, unable to help the slight movements of his hips, grinding down, trying to get some friction.

 

 _“Tommy Joe…”_ Adam growled, his breath ghosting across Tommy’s ass, his voice threatening (promising) punishment. Tommy gasped when Adam bit one of his cheeks. Dragging his tongue over Tommy’s crack he pressed lightly against his hole, his fingers sliding along the edge, pressing inside, teasing. Adam slid a finger in alongside his tongue and Tommy bit off a moan. Adam pulled back to grab the lube. He slicked them up and pushed two inside Tommy.

 

“Ngggg,” Tommy grunted into the pillow, trying not to move. He knew if he moved Adam would stop, so he stayed as still as he could. Leaning over Tommy’s back, Adam pressed his lips to Tommy’s ear.

 

 

 

 

“What do you want? You can tell me,” Adam said softly as he thrust his fingers in and out, curling them as he pulled them out, pressing back in with a third finger, feeling Tommy clench tightly around the digits, moaning softly.

 

“Please, I need…” Tommy gasped out, pressing back onto Adam’s fingers. “Please, fuck me.”

 

Adam leaned back and let his fingers slip from Tommy so he could grab the lube. Tommy whined in protest and Adam smacked his ass in reply. Adam quickly slicked himself and grabbed Tommy’s hips hauling him to his knees. “You ready?”

 

“Please,” Tommy gasped out as Adam pressed in, skin on skin, the rough drag, fingers digging in. Even with the amount of times they had done this there was still a feeling of awe at the bare feeling with nothing between them. Pressed flush against Tommy’s hips, Adam paused and let Tommy adjust, sliding out slightly and pushing right back inside.

 

Adam groaned as he slipped one hand over Tommy’s shoulder and the other stayed on his hip. Tommy’s hands grasped at the headboard, trying to hold on and push back even though they were tied. Tommy watched as his fingers went white as Adam shuddered and grasped both his hips, setting a new pace of fast and hard thrusts, pushing Tommy forward.

 

“Can… you slide… your hands up the wall?” Adam gasped as he paused, his hands gripping Tommy tightly, his teeth clenched. Nodding jerkily, Tommy slid his hands up the headboard until the leather strap stopped at the top, gripping the slats, Tommy moved forward slightly.

 

Adam slid out of Tommy letting him move until he was kneeling, his hands gripping the headboard, then Adam grabbed his hips again. He used his knees to spread Tommy’s thighs and pressed back in, the new angle pushing the breath from Tommy’s lungs.

 

Adam slid a hand around to grip Tommy’s leaking cock, he let the other slide over Tommy’s shoulder to grip his chin turning his head so they could kiss, hot, messy and all tongues, but perfect.

 

 

Over and over Adam thrust, Tommy pressing back onto his cock and forward into his hand. A high pitched whine started low in Tommy’s chest, followed by a soft _“Please can I come?”_ as Tommy’s head fell forward, his chin on his chest.

 

“Yeah baby, you can come,” Adam said softly in his ear as he stripped his hand faster, adding a twist at the end to bring him over the edge. Tommy crashed, crying out his pleasure and Adam followed right behind, his face buried in the back of Tommy’s neck, his breath fast, his fingers digging into Tommy’s hips.

 

 They panted together, resting in the afterglow until Adam pressed a kiss to Tommy’s neck, pulled out and released Tommy’s hands from the leather straps. As soon as his hands were free Tommy fell backwards against Adam’s chest, his head lolling against his shoulder.

 

“Hey, you okay?”

 

“Hmm? Oh yeah, I’m good,” Tommy said absently as he felt Adam gently lay him on his stomach and begin pressing kisses to his spine, moving slowly until his tongue slipped between Tommy’s cheeks, soothing him, gently pressing back in, laving the abused skin.

 

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Adam said as he lay next to Tommy and letting his hand slide over the sweat slick skin.

 

“You mean fucked out and nearly asleep?” Tommy said with a small laugh, his eyes drifting shut, he curled against Adam’s chest.

 

“No, you goof, I mean you look so peaceful and happy,” Adam said softly as he pressed a kiss to Tommy’s hair and pulled him closer.

 

“It’s how I look when I’m around you,” Tommy said softly as he drifted off to sleep, his hand curled lightly over Adam’s heart.

 

“I feel the same way, baby, the same way,” Adam said softly as he pulled the blanket over them both and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
